Halloween -oneshot-
by QueenBritt
Summary: A simple Halloween party goes from normal to a little scary when duel monsters come alive.


For everyone in Domino City it was a beautiful morning. For the Petrova sisters they were getting ready for school and their brother was too. Britt Petrova, a fine girl who was gifted with the Nile amulet and the chosen one for the Millennium Bracelet finished first. She had no time for breakfast and ran down to grab something to eat along the way to school. She wanted to get to the school before her boyfriend and his friends. "Bye mom and dad, I'll see you later." She said running out and heading to school. She never liked walking with her siblings to school as she found it odd and her brother always wanted to fight with her.

While she was walking and eating she had her guard down. She was more concentrated on getting to school before all her friends and her past life lover. But before she could even get any closer to the school someone picked her up. She almost used Karate moves on the person to make him let her go but then she saw tri-color spiky hair out of the corner of her eye. Looking her eyes came to meet with Amethyst eyes that always made her smiled. The person who had picked her up was her boyfriend Atem. "put me down" She said to him. He just smirked at her "Nah, I don't think I will." He said as the others caught up to them. She knew they were all headed to the same place.

When they got to school it seemed as normal as ever. Classes never changed and they stayed among their friends when it came to hanging out during their little breaks and lunch. Yugi and the others started up a subject about Halloween. "Ah my favorite holiday. It's the one day Egyptians considered the line between the living and the dead very thin. I think." Britt said knowing that with already reliving the past she had all her past life memories and so did Atem. They all were having fun during the breaks.

Soon it came time for everyone to go home and then everyone in the school went their separate ways. Walking home Britt wrapped her arm in Atems smiling as they listened to Yugi and the others talk about Halloween. "We should get some Halloween Costumes." Britt said to them and seen they all agreed. She knew it was her opening to pick a costume for fun. Atem was curious though as to what she was thinking. When her house came up she knew she had to go away. "well here's my home." Britt said and then gave Atem a quick kiss before she smiled. "meet me with the others at the store so we can pick out our costumes later." Britt said. Atem nod smiling as she went inside her home.

Walking in her sisters and brother were already there. "Half days for you three again?" Britt said to Bre, Nana and Aiden. Aiden was enjoying some fresh home backed pie their mom made. "Oh relax. No harm that you're the only one who had a whole day of school." Aiden said. Britt walked over and put her hand under his plate and used it to smack the pie in his face "oh right, I forgot you're the clown for Halloween." Britt said to him. She then placed her backpack down while her younger sister went out to get the mail.

Nana went to the mailbox getting all the mail and then walked in looking at what was there. "hey look at this. Four envelopes from Kaiba Corp addressed to the four of us." Nana said handing out the ones with her siblings names on it. Britt was first to open her envelope and then read it. Reading it she saw it was a invite to a Halloween party.

_Well what is Kaiba up to now? Halloween Party, yeah there's always a catch with these things. He probably wants to do something like scare people or get a chance to do a Halloween duel with Atem. _Britt thought.

She looked up and seen her sisters and brother were interested in it too. She sighed knowing this would be interesting. "ok, so how about you all come with me to the Halloween store and pick out a costume." Britt said. Bre and Nana nod while Aiden shrugged as he wasn't sure if he'd want to go hang out with his sisters.

The girls walked into the kitchen getting some snacks before they would leave. The phone rang and Nana went to answer it. "I'll get it." Nana said answering it. She heard Britt's friends on the other end of the phone and she invited them to go the Halloween store with them. Since they had received invitations from Kaiba Corp as well they agreed to meet them there.

A couple hours passed then they all met up at the Halloween store. Each of them set off in pairs to find a Halloween Costumes.

Atem and Britt were looking at Costumes thinking of what they could be for the Halloween Party. Britt spotted a Pharaoh costume and she thought she could mess with him a little. "hey Atem, here you could wear this." She said showing him the Pharaoh Costume. She watched as he smirked "well if I wear that then you could wear this" He said pulling out a Queen outfit. "Alright. Fair enough. I already am a Queen even if I am a reincarnated one." She said putting it away. She kept looking for something for herself but she also came across something else and handed it to Atem. "here. You may like this." She said. He took it and looked at it "Hm Dark Magician costume." He said and she nod as she kept looking for something for herself. She spotted two she liked and pulled them out. "what do you think? Goddess of the Nile or Starfire?" She asked him and he looked between the two. "It's your choice." He said. She knew it was her choice so she chose the Starfire costume and put the Goddess of the Nile one away.

The others were making their decisions around that time. Each of them made sure that the costume they chose would fit so they wouldn't have to bring it back. Britt walked out in the Starfire outfit and then her sister walked out in the blackfire outfit. Since both of them had boyfriends they smiled at their boyfriends approval of how the costume looked on them.

After they all tried the costumes on to make sure they fit, all of them went to the check out to buy them. Everyone wondered what all would happen at the Halloween party.

After leaving the store they decided to split up instead of going in a large group. So the girls who had boyfriends all left with them and everyone else went off together.

Day turned to night and everyone went to their homes. They knew that things were going to be interesting at Kaiba Corp.

A couple days passed and soon it was Halloween, also known as the day of the Halloween party. Everyone got ready in their Halloween Costumes and then set out for the Halloween party. Britt and Bre quickly met up with Atem and Ceon so they could go with them together. They liked to go as couples to the party. So when it came to the Halloween party they were the first ones out of their group of friends to show up.

Not long after them Yugi, Tea, Joey, Hannah and Tristan showed up seeing that everything was going fine. It wasn't much longer that they noticed Atem, Britt, Ceon and Bre at the party having fun. It was after them that Miranda, Heather, Olivia, Nanu, and Nina showed up in their costumes.

After everyone was there the games were opened up to everyone. It seemed as a normal party where you do Halloween games and been able to also duel.

But soon things went from Normal to not so Normal at all. Hologram Duel monsters started to go from Holograms to actual real monsters. No one seemed to realize it at first but then when one of the duels ended and the monster didn't disappear it was slowly becoming obvious.

Atem, Britt and their friends all noticed this and had a bad feeling from it. They wondered what was going on. "guys I have a bad feeling about this." Bre said to them. Britt and Atem both agreed knowing the Duel monsters should just be Holograms and not the actual real thing.

_Guess it's up to us to figure out how to keep people safe. _Britt thought.

So they all split up to keep people safe. When a monster would attack they would use one of their trusted monsters to protect people. Though they knew that their own monsters would also become real. With Britt was her Goddess of the Nile and her Goddess's pets, while Atem had out the real Dark Magician, Dark Magician girl and a few other of his monsters. Joey and the others all had their monsters they trusted most out too.

Some people were scared others were wondering what was going on. Kaiba was watching them knowing this was his party and his rivals were taking all the attention of trying to save the others. Kaiba decided to help out as well which didn't seem surprising.

People were in awe seeing seventeen people take down so many monsters and saving people from being attacked. People were panicking in a mix of fear and awe. When they were going to be attacked they screamed and then one or two of the seventeen people who were trying to protect them would stop the attack.

This seemed to go on for the longest time. But at the Stroke of Midnight the duel monsters disappeared. Everyone who wasn't part of the seventeen people who saved them were all happy that they were able to hold back so many monsters for hours.

_Well this will be a Halloween that none of us will ever forget. _Britt and the others all thought


End file.
